Don't Let Go
by FrostQueen188
Summary: When the youngest daughter of Broadway actress Idina Menzel and movie actor Tom Hiddleston meets an NBA star, how will her life change?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! It's IdinaismyQueen! As promised (kind of) here is my spin off from** _ **Just a Kiss.**_ **This one is based off of Shelby's life as she got older and as her career took off. The beginning is sort of Idina-Shelby relationship heavy, with bits of Tom in there because I started writing it when I was in the middle of writing one of the chapter for** _ **Just a Kiss.**_ **But as it evolves over time, it'll move away from that. Hopefully. I plan to try to update this weekly, if possible. With school coming to an end, work is going to be starting back up in three weeks. I have the second chapter and I think at least half of the third chapter done (we all know how much I love to write long chapters). Please leave any feedback that you guys have. I will also answer any questions that you guys have about this fanfic! I'll try to update over the weekends, probably Saturday or Sunday. I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it! Your support is greatly appreciated! Lots of love to you all! ~IdinaismyQueen**

… **...**

Stumbling into her house late one December night, Shelby Menzel-Hiddleston smiled when she spotted her fiancé sitting on the couch. Danilo Gallinari was a professional basketball player who played for the Denver Nuggets. The two had met when Shelby had opened the musical she had gotten a role in. The producers of _Rent_ had decided to bring the popular musical back for its second run on The Great White Way. Shelby had auditioned for the role of Maureen Johnson, the role her mother had originated, and got a call back two days later. Six months later was opening night and three months after that, she became engaged to Danilo.

She had tried to keep it from her family, except her sister, Dawn. But the press wasn't making it easy for her. Eventually it had leaked out and the media exploded with the gossip. Idina and Tom lost their minds. Tom wasn't as bad as Idina. But Shelby was her baby which made her even more protective of the young girl. And though she was twenty-one, she was still living under her parent's roof. Needless to say, she got the biggest lecture of her life. She had never seen her mother so furious. It had, in all honestly, terrified her. Shelby felt as if she had let her mother down. Which was her greatest fear. After a couple of days, and a conversation with Tom, Idina finally calmed down. The same day she had apologized to her daughter about her reaction. She had done the same thing to her parents when she found out when was pregnant with Dawn.

When her parents finally met Danilo, neither were surprised he was another basketball player. He and Tom quickly connected. They were both extremely caring as well as pranksters. Idina was on the fence about the whole engagement shindig. She was happy for her daughter but at the same time she was having a hard time letting her go. That was just the mother she was. She reacted worse when Dawn moved to California with Jensen Ackles.

With a giggle, Shelby flopped down on the couch next to Danilo. He could tell she was drunk by the way she had entered the house. Her head found its way onto his leg. Danilo smiled and rubbed her hip while he leaned down to capture her lips with his. But before they could go any further, somebody behind them cleared their throat. Danilo looked away sheepishly. Shelby just rolled her eyes and looked up at their interrupter.

"Lighten up, mom," Shelby slurred.

"Lighten up?" Idina crossed her arms. "Must I remind you that you still live in my house?"

Shelby began to protest but Idina held her hand up.

"I'm not finished," Idina snapped. "And although you think you're an adult because you're twenty-one, you're not. Not until you act your age. I am still your mother, Shelby. I still deserve your respect."

Shelby was about to retaliate but she saw the look of disappointment in her mother's eyes. The look she hated seeing directed at her. Getting up, she hugged her mother tightly, burying her head in the crook of Idina's neck. Idina held her youngest tightly. Danilo watched them from the couch. Jealousy grew in his chest. He had grown up bouncing from foster family to foster family. He never grew close to anybody. He only knew he would get hurt.

"No more coming home at two in the morning drunk," Idina scolded. "Now to up to bed, sweetie."

"Sorry, mom," Shelby ducked her head. "I love you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, baby," Idina smiled. "I love you, too."

Danilo made his way over to the two women. He stooped down to kiss Idina on the cheek. He had gotten used to the maneuver. His six foot ten inch body was nothing compared to Idina's five foot four inch frame. Idina returned the gesture, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Goodnight, honey," Idina smiled before walking back to the bedroom she shared with Tom.

Shelby and Danilo made their way to Shelby's bedroom. Shelby changed into shorts and a tank top before proceeding into the bathroom to take her make-up off and brush her teeth. Danilo took his t-shirt off and changed into shorts. When Shelby came back into her room, she was pleasantly surprised to see Danilo in bed reading. She crawled into bed, immediately cuddling into him. He wrapped an arm around her. Her head rested on his chest, her hand playing with his hair.

"What're you reading?" She murmured.

" _Wicked,"_ His Italian accent was soft.

"Really?" Shelby's eyebrow raised.

"Yes, really," He closed the book before setting back on the nightstand.

"You know, my mom was the original green girl in the musical on Broadway," Shelby informed him.

"She was?" Danilo's eyebrows rose. "Impressive. She doesn't seem like he kind of person who would audition for that type of musical."

"She was the original Maureen Johnson, too," Shelby giggled. "And Elizabeth Vaughn. Can we also mention she was Elsa in _Frozen,_ too?"

"Why aren't you that successful?" Danilo teased.

"Why don't you play for a better basketball team?" Shelby shot back.

Danilo suddenly rolled over onto Shelby and held her wrists in one hand. He started to tickle her which caused her to squeal. He covered her mouth with his to muffle her screams so her parents didn't hear. But it was too late. Shelby's door opened. In the doorway stood a very pissed off Idina. Danilo rolled off of her, onto his back. Shelby only glared at her mother.

"Shelby. With me. Now," Idina's tone left no room for argument.

Shelby rolled out of bed and went with her to Idina's music room in the basement. Shutting the door quietly, Idina sat at her desk. Shelby sat on top of the desk, slightly turned away from Idina. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Sweetheart, is there something wrong?" Idina broke the silence.

"Nothing's wrong," Shelby said.

"Doesn't seem like it," Idina mused. "You've come home drunk from after parties before but you've never disrespected me. You even did it in front of Danilo. What's going on, Shelby?"

Shelby looked everywhere but her mother.

"We've never had secrets in this room, Shelbs," Idina said gently. "Or at all. You've always been an open book with me. Don't start shutting me out."

"I'm… Pregnant," Shelby moved over to the couch and held a pillow close to her.

"You're… Wait… Pregnant…?" Idina couldn't form a complete sentence. Shelby only nodded.

"Pregnant?" Idina had finally processed what her daughter had said. "You're not even married and you're pregnant? Shelby Maureen, you are twenty-one, for goodness sake!"

"Well, at least I'm engaged and I have a plan. At least I have a man to take care of me and my child," Shelby retaliated. "At least I'm not eighteen and a bartender who had a one night stand with an actor who got me drunk and knocked me up."

Idina's eyes went wide. But before she could say anything, a livid Tom walked into the room. His blue eyes were stone cold. He glanced over at Shelby then looked over at his wife. He could tell that she was having a hard time keeping her anger under control.

"Go upstairs, Idina," He spoke carefully. "Before you do something you regret."

"Don't bother. I'm leaving," Shelby growled and stormed out, not caring that her father was calling after her.

She went out the front door. Instead of taking her car, she decided to walk. It would be harder for her parents to find her. She needed time to think. As she walked, she regretted not grabbing a jacket or putting on sweats. She hated New York sometimes. Especially autumn nights. If you weren't from New York, it would almost seem like it was the middle of January.

Shelby walked into a park that she and Dawn used to go to all the time when they were younger. She sat down on a swing, her arms wrapping around her stomach. Yep, she regretted not bringing a jacket. Another thing she was going to get yelled at for. She rolled her eyes. What was wrong with her? She had never acted like this towards her parents. Why was she acting like this now? Was it because she was pregnant? Whatever the reason was, she needed to get it together before she did another thing she regretted.

Her phone buzzing drew her out of her thoughts. She glanced at it and sighed. On the screen there was a picture she and her mom took together six years ago at Tony's. Her mother's name was across the top of the picture. Shelby's finger hovered over the "answer" button but she hit "decline" instead. A few seconds later, her phone started to vibrate again. Shelby sighed in annoyance then turned her phone off. Idina clearly didn't get the hint that Shelby didn't want to talk. Shelby leaned her head against the chains of the swing.

Shelby must've fallen asleep because when she opened her eyes, the sun was peering over the clouds and snow had started to fall. Sighing, she got up and started walking back home. She almost turned on her phone but decided against it. She was afraid to see how many texts and missed calls she had gotten from her parents. Shelby knew her parents were angry but she also knew they were worried sick when she ran out. Her stomach clenched with guilt and a tear ran down her cheek.

When she walked through the gate into her front lawn, she was her dad's Suburban wasn't in the driveway But her mom's red Mustang was. Her stomach dropped when she saw Danilo's Camaro was gone too. Looked like she had to face the alpha alone.

Shelby took a deep breath before opening the front door. She closed it quietly. The house was quiet and it seemed like nobody was home. Then she heard her mother walking down the stairs. Shelby immediately froze. When Idina saw her daughter standing inside the front door, she jumped. They stared at each other until Shelby ran into her mother's arms. A waterfall of tears began as she buried her face into her mother's shoulder. Idina moved them to the couch where she proceeded to stroke her daughter's hair and rub her back. Eventually the tears stopped. Idina brushed a few stray tears off Shelby's cheeks and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Mom, I am so sorry," Shelby's voice cracked. "I shouldn't have said what I did. I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just so upset. I'm sorry…"

"I'm not going to say it's okay because it isn't," Idina's voice was hard, but she held her daughter closer when she felt her stiffen in her arms. "But I appreciate you apologizing."

"Do you hate me?" Shelby's voice was small.

"Hate you?" Idina asked, shocked. "No, no, no. Baby girl, I could never hate you. I'm upset and disappointed with you, but I don't hate you. I'll never hate you."

"Not even after what I said?" Shelby looked up at Idina, her eyes bloodshot from crying.

"You were angry," Idina soothed. "We typically don't mean what we say when we're angry."

"You didn't look mad," Shelby leaned her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Honestly, I've never been so furious in my life, Shelbs," Idina explained. "I wanted to pull you over my knee like my mother did with me when I spoke to her that way. But at the same time, I realized if I had done that, it would've resulted in you possibly distancing yourself from me. Or you would've kept everything bottled up inside you instead of talking to somebody. When you ran out, your father wanted to go after you."

"Why didn't he?" Shelby asked.

"Because I knew you needed time to calm down so I didn't let him go. We all did. Although," Idina looked at what her daughter was wearing. "I don't approve of this." She gestured to the shorts and tank top.

"I didn't want to change. I just wanted out of the house, away from you guys," Shelby explained. "It didn't even cross my mind to change before I ran out."

Idina stood up and walked over to the linen closet where she pulled out a blanket. She walked back to Shelby, wrapping it around her. Idina hadn't noticed her daughter was shaking until now. She moved into the kitchen to make breakfast for the two of them.

"Coffee or tea?" Idina asked from where she stood.

"Really, mom? You have to ask?" Shelby teased. "You know what I think of coffee."

"That it's the greatest discovery in the history of mankind and that we should worship the one who discovered it?" Idina teased back, laughing at the look of disgust that had found its way to Shelby's face. "Peach tea?"

"Yes, please," Shelby smiled. "Need any help?"

"No, I've got it. You just stay there," Idina ordered as she pulled bacon out of the refrigerator. "So where did you go after you ran out?"

"The park where Dawn and I always went when we were little," Shelby confessed. "I felt like it was the only place I could go to."

"Understandable," Idina brought Shelby her peach tea then went back to the kitchen to cook.

They both fell into a comfortable silence while Idina cooked. Shelby sipped at her tea, closing her eyes in bliss. All the while, Idina pondered how to go about bringing up her daughter's pregnancy. She wasn't upset about it. No, she was upset that Shelby didn't tell her after she found out. Granted, she didn't tell her own parents she was pregnant with Dawn until three months into her pregnancy.

Idina put the food on two different plates then brought them into the living room. She set Shelby's plate in front of her on the coffee table while she rested her own plate on her lap. Shelby slowly detangled herself from her blanket to eat. She was still noticeably shivering so Idina got up and went to the closet. She pulled out a _Wicked_ hoodie for Shelby. Shelby took it gratefully, staying quiet and continuing to eat. She was glad her mother had decided not to be kosher and actually eat pig. Shelby didn't know how one could live without bacon.

When they both had finished their food, Idina took both of their plates into the kitchen. She proceeded to wash, dry, and put them away before cleaning the rest of the pots and pans. Shelby occupied herself by stretched across the couch, pulling the blanket tightly around herself. Idina came back into the room and lifted Shelby's head so she could sit down. Shelby rested her head in her mother's lap. Idina began to run her fingers through her daughter's hair, causing Shelby's eyes to close. Her mother knew she was going to fall asleep.

"On, no you don't, missy," Idina chided as she removed her fingers from her daughter's hair, much to Shelby's dismay. "No falling asleep. We still need to talk. "

"But, mom," Shelby whined, rolling so she could look up at Idina with her big, brown eyes. "I'm tired and I've been up since seven yesterday morning."

"And whose fault is that, my dear?" Idina deadpanned.

"Yours since you're the one who…" Shelby trailed off when Idina raised her eyebrow. "Mine."

"That's what I thought," Idina affirmed. "Sweetheart, just because you go to an after party doesn't mean you have to drink. You know, drinking alcohol is bad for your vocal chords. Especially when you're a soprano. Let's not forget to mention that you're also pregnant."

Shelby averted her gaze to the floor. She grabbed her mother's hand and started to fiddle with her wedding ring. A gesture that made Idina smile. It had been a nervous habit of Shelby's since she was about five. There was something about doing it that Shelby found soothing. Maybe it was because it was a distraction, something to keep her eyes off her mother's during a lecture. But it was most likely just having the close contact with Idina that put Shelby at ease.

"I know I shouldn't have drank, mom. I just wanted to have a good time," Shelby murmured. "I forgot about the baby. After the first glass of wine and talking to my cast mates, all of my worries had just slipped away. Nothing mattered to me at the time. Nothing but having a good time."

"Drinking to forget things is never a good thing, baby," Idina scolded. "Especially when you know you're pregnant. You could've killed the child. Hell, you still might have killed it. It's too early to know."

It was then that being with child hit Shelby. She might've killed it by drinking as much as she did at the party. Her tears came quickly after that. Although she didn't want a child this early in her life, she felt an attachment to the fetus. She wondered if that's how her mother felt a few years ago when she had her miscarriage. Of course there had been nothing that Idina could have done to stop her child from dying. Shelby had consciously made the decision to drink when she knew she was pregnant.

"Mom, I'm so sorry," Shelby sobbed as Idina wrapped her arms around her daughter. "I shouldn't have done that. Oh, god…"

"Shelby, I'm not going to reprimand you anymore today because of this," Idina said firmly. "But remember this for the next time it happens."

"It won't happen again," Shelby whispered. "I promise."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep, love," Her mother advised. "Now, why don't you try to sleep then we'll go to the doctors and we'll get you an ultrasound."

"Will you stay with me?" Shelby knew she sounded like a child, but she didn't care.

"Of course I will, baby girl," Idina said as she began to run her fingers through her daughter's hair once again. Shelby's eyes began to flutter shut.

Idina continued to run her fingers through Shelby's hair. A door closing quite loudly had Idina looking up to see Tom. He tossed his keys onto the counter. Idina could tell he had a rough few hours at the studio. She knew that she had to do something before he talked to Shelby. But yet she didn't want to move from her spot next to her daughter. She decided she would just calm him down from where she was.

"Tom, whatever you're mad at from work needs to be dealt with at the studio," Idina commanded. "You know how I feel about you coming home angry."

"I'm sorry, darling," Tom apologized as he took a deep breath. "I just work with idiots and I'm worried sick about Shelby."

"She's fine," Idina smiled at him. "She's right here. She came home about an hour and a half ago."

Tom moved into the living room and kissed the top of Idina's head. He looked down at their daughter, a small smile gracing his lips. He was still astounded by how much she looked like Idina. Shelby was a carbon copy of his wife. Of course their oldest looked just like he did. Blonde hair and blue eyes. Dawn had also pursued her career after her father: acting. Both of their daughter's had been able to do what they had always dreamed of doing.

"She looks so peaceful," Tom stated.

"It's been a rough couple hours for her," Idina agreed. "For all of us. Can you get me another cup of coffee, please?"

"Anything for you, my love," Tom smiled and went into the kitchen. He returned shortly with a steaming cup of coffee.

"Thank you," Idina said gratefully. "I'm going to take her to the doctors today to get an ultrasound."

"Ultrasound? For what?" Tom sat in a recliner.

"Our daughter is pregnant. But seeing how intoxicated she was last night has me worried that it was enough to kill the baby," Idina explained before taking a drink of her coffee. "I think I managed to scare her enough that she won't drink anymore though."

"Pregnant?" Tom whistled under his breath. "She isn't even married."

"Neither were we, Tom," Idina reminded him. "We weren't even dating. You just got me drunk when I got off my shift at the bar. And I slept around with a lot of people so I had no idea whose child I was having. I can't exactly be upset with her about that."

"You're right… Danilo is a pretty decent guy. I'm glad she's with him," Tom looked over at his daughter. "Do you think she lost the baby?"

"I don't know," Idina sighed. "But I have a gut feeling she did."

"Well, take her just to be sure," Tom spoke quietly, knowing how touchy of a subject this was for Idina after her miscarriage a few years ago. "Danilo and I are planning on going bowling when he gets home from practice, is that alright?"

"It's fine with me, but you might want to ask your daughter. He is her fiancé after all," Idina pointed out.

"Then why don't all four of us go?" Tom prompted. "It could be bonding time. I know you and Danilo barely know anything about each other."

"That sounds like an excellent idea," Idina smiled at her husband of twenty-two years. "But I think that you and Shelby need to talk before she and I leave."

"I agree completely. But until that time comes, I'm going to go work out," Tom got up from his chair. "Let me know when she's awake."

Idina took another drink of her coffee, continuing to run her fingers through Shelby's hair to keep the girl asleep. Shelby murmured in her sleep, her hand twitching slightly. The mother smiled down at her before planting a kiss on her forehead. Idina let her mind wander before she too fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry I didn't upload this last week! I just got really busy with school and I ended up working over the weekend. BUt I'm completely done with school next week! So hopefully I can start posting regularly. I plan to finish writing chapter three and I'll try to have it up this well as this chapter. But I'm making no promises. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! ~IdinaismyQueen**

Idina was awoken by Tom blasting music while he cleaned the house. Upon opening her eyes, she also noticed that Danilo was part of this whole thing. Shelby groaned and turned onto her right side, burying her head into her mother's stomach. Idina rubbed her arm soothingly before gently moving her so she could stand up.

"Thomas William Hiddleston," Idina glared at him. "What in the _hell_ are you doing?"

"Cleaning, love," He gave her an award winning smile that would've made her weak at the knees had she not been as angry as she was.

"And you just had to blast the music when you knew full well that your daughter, as well as myself, were asleep?" Idina glowered.

"That was Danilo's idea," He looked at the Italian basketball player who looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Yell at him."

Idina only sighed and rubbed a hand over her face. That husband of hers.

"What time is it?" Idina asked.

"Eleven-thirty," Tom replied as he turned down the music. "I made an appointment for her at twelve-thirty."

"I guess I should get her up then," Idina walked over to Shelby and started to shake her shoulder gently. "Time to get up, baby girl."

"No," Shelby whined.

"Shelby, c'mon," Idina persisted.

"Mommy, I don't want to," Shelby rolled and looked at her mother with her puppy dog face that usually allowed her to get her way.

"As cute as you are, get up," Idina tore the blanket away from her daughter. "We're leaving in a half hour."

"You're mean," Shelby sassed before getting to her feet.

"I can show you mean," Idina raised an eyebrow.

"Shelby, back away slowly," Tom called from the kitchen.

"And don't make eye contact," Danilo added, earning a high-five from Tom.

"You two better watch it," Idina warned the two men.

"I think we can take her," Tom mused. "Just throw coffee at her."

"Thomas William, I swear…" Idina shook her head.

Shelby made her way up to her room to try to make herself somewhat presentable. She used dry shampoo and conditioner so she could make her hair comply with her wishes. She washed her face and brushed her teeth quickly. Shelby was applying her make-up when Danilo suddenly appeared in the doorway to her bathroom. He crossed his arms as he leaned against the doorway watching her. When she looked up at him through the mirror, he smiled softly.

"You're beautiful without the makeup, Shelby," His Italian accent was soft as he spoke. "I don't see why you wear it."

"It's just become a habit," Shelby explained. "But thank you."

Danilo walked into the bathroom and wrapped his arms around her from behind. She unconsciously leaned back into him and rested her hands on his hands. They stared at themselves in the mirror. Shelby's face was graced with a small smile before a tear slipped out of the eye she hadn't applied any makeup to. She wiped it away quickly then pulled out of his arms to finish what she had started.

"Is everything okay, my love?" Danilo's voice was full of concern.

"Yes," Shelby lied quickly. "No… My mom's taking me to the doctor to see if our child is okay."

"What's wrong with it?" Danilo asked.

"Please don't be upset," Shelby turned to look at him.

"I could never be mad at you," He sat on the edge of the bathtub and looked at her. "What is it?"

"I might have killed the baby on accident," Shelby confessed, avoiding all eye contact with him.

"How?"

"I came home wasted last night, well, I guess it was this morning," Her voice shook. "There's a possibility that I drank enough to kill the baby… I completely forgot that I was pregnant after the first glass of wine…"

"Shelby…" Danilo sighed. "You need to be more responsible."

"I know. Trust me, I know. I got a lecture from my mom this morning," Shelby said bitterly, while changing into jeans and a long sleeve. "Anyway, how was practice?"

"Pretty easy. Coach just has us run through a few plays and that was it," Danilo continued to watch her. "He doesn't want to push us too hard during the off season."

"That's good. No getting hurt this season," Shelby smirked at him.

"I'll try not to," He looked at his watch. "You should get going. Your mother is going to be waiting on you and she's already in an irritated mood. You don't want to make it worse."

"I guess you're right," Shelby sighed. "I'll see you later, babe."

She leaned down to kiss him gently before making her way back downstairs. Idina was waiting for her at the kitchen table. The older singer stood up when she saw her daughter walk into the living room. She poured the rest of her freshly brewed coffee into a thermos. Shelby grabbed the _Wicked_ hoodie she was wearing earlier and put it on. She went over to the closet and threw on a pair of her tan Ugg boots. By that the time she finished doing that, Idina had grabbed the keys to her beloved Mustang.

"Ready?" Idina asked her.

"I guess," Shelby responded, not at all wanting to go.

"Don't be so glum," Idina lightly patted her daughter's cheek then walked out to her sports car.

Shelby merely rolled her eyes and followed her mother. As she got into the car, she suddenly had a sick feeling in her stomach. Her arms immediately wrapped the around her abdomen gently and she squeezed her eyes tightly. Her breathing picked up a little bit. Idina watched her carefully. She reached out a put a hand on Shelby's knee.

"You okay, baby?" Idina rubbed her knee gently.

"I just have a sick feeling in my stomach," Shelby whispered. "Mom, I don't want to go…"

"I know you don't, sweetheart, but you have to," Idina started the Mustang and started to drive. "I didn't want to either but your Aunt Cara made me."

"And look how that turned out," Shelby snapped. "You found out your child was dead. And you were a bitch for weeks after that."

"Shelby Maureen, enough," Idina ordered. "You're going and that's final. I don't appreciate your language either, so I suggest you watch your mouth. Also, I was not a bitch for weeks after that. You were just a teenager who loved to over exaggerate things. I guess that hasn't really changed though. Now, not another peep out of you until we get there."

Shelby rolled her eyes once again then closed them. A yelp escaped her throat when her mother's hand landed on the side of her thigh. She opened her eyes to glare at Idina.

"Don't think I didn't see that, missy," Idina chided. "I suggest you lose this attitude before we get to the doctors. Or you'll be staying home while your father, Danilo, and I go out and bond."

"But mom-" Shelby began.

"Not another word, Shelby," Idina reminded her.

The ride to the doctors was tense. Idina knew her daughter was having a hard time staying quiet. She kept getting defiant glares sent her way which were quickly directed out the window when Idina would raise her eyebrow. Shelby sighed and leaned her head against the window. She kept her arms around her stomach the entire ride to the doctors. As hard as she tried, she couldn't put on a show face. She was terrified out of her mind. This must be how her mother felt when her Aunt Cara dragged her to the doctors all those years ago.

They pulled into the hospital parking lot fifteen minutes later. As soon as they walked in they were ushered into a room. It payed to be well-known. Shelby sat on the bench while Idina took a seat in one of the chairs off to the side of the room. They waited a few minutes before the doctor walked into the room. The woman was lanky, but short with pixie cut brown hair. Her blue eyes were bright as she looked at the two singers.

"Hello, ladies. My name is Janine Wolfe," The short brunette introduced herself.

"Hello, Doctor Wolfe," Idina smiled. "I'm Idina Menzel-Hiddleston, and this is my daughter Shelby."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Hiddleston," Janine smiled brightly. "You as well, Shelby."

"Please, just call me Idina," Idina said politely.

"Alright then. So what can I do for you guys today?" Janine sat in the rolling chair next to the counter and pulled out a clipboard.

"Well, my daughter here might have had a little bit too much to drink at an after party last night," Idina explained.

"I don't see what's wrong with that," Janine stated.

"She's also in her first trimester of pregnancy," Idina elaborated, looking at Shelby who ducked her head down.

"Ah. Now I see why you're here," Janine looked at Shelby. "Why don't we get you set up with an ultrasound then? To see if everything is okay in there."

Shelby nodded and followed Janine into another room. Idina trailed behind them, one of her hands resting on the small of Shelby's back. She felt Shelby relax slightly at her touch. Janine made Shelby sit in a chair that's similar to the ones in dental offices while she gathered everything she needed. Idina pulled a chair up to where Shelby was and sat next to her. Shelby's hand immediately searched for Idina's left hand. Idina gently stroked Shelby's hair as the youngest Hiddleston played with her mom's wedding band.

"Everything will be okay, baby girl," Idina whispered to her and kissed her forehead. "I'm right here, okay?"

"Okay," Shelby whispered back, squeezing her mother's hand.

"Alright, Shelby, I'm going to need you to lift your shirt up over your stomach," Janine said softly.

Shelby did as Janine asked. She flinched when Janine started to spread a gel across her abdomen. This earned her a sympathetic smile from Idina who squeezed her hand gently. Janine then grabbed the transductor and made sure all the equipment was working properly. She gently pressed it to Shelby's abdomen and started to move it around slowly. Idina continued to stroke Shelby's hair as Janine worked. A look of confusion came across the doctor's face.

"Find something?" Idina prodded.

"It looks like she wasn't even pregnant," Janine replied, eyes still attached to the sonogram screen.

"What?" Shelby tried to sit up but she was pushed back down by Idina.

"You're having a hysterical pregnancy," Janine explain. "Your body thought it was getting ready to carry a child but it turns out the egg never got fertilized."

Shelby couldn't help the breath of relief that came out. She had no intentions of getting pregnant this early in her life. Her career was just barely starting and she didn't want it to be put on hold. She glanced up at Idina but her mother's eyes were flickering back and forth from Janine and the sonogram screen. Her hazel eyes were relieved, and was that sadness in them, too?

"Idina, would you mind helping Shelby clean up?" Janine put the transductor away and stood up. "I need to go enter a few things into the database."

"It's not a problem," Idina smiled. "Take as long as you need."

As soon as Janine left the room, Idina grabbed paper towels and wet them before walking back over to Shelby. She sat on the edge of the chair Shelby was sitting in. The mother began to wipe the gel off of her daughter's abdomen gently. Shelby merely watched her, staying still as she possibly could. Her eyes stayed on her stomach. This caused Idina to sigh and grab Shelby's chin gently. Shelby still tried to avoid her mother's gaze by looking to the sides.

"Shelby, look at me," Idina's request was ignored. "Now."

Immediately Shelby's brown eyes looked right into her mother's hazel eyes. Tears brimmed the edge of them.

"What's wrong, princess?" Idina asked.

"As much as I didn't want to be pregnant, I kind of had an attachment to the little dude," Shelby explained. "Even though it wasn't exactly… There."

"I know that feeling," Idina sympathized. "Although, I actually had a child inside me."

"I'm sorry, mom," Shelby murmured. "That must have sucked."

"It was the worst feeling in the world," Idina agreed. "But then I remembered that I had you and your sister, and I knew that everything would've been okay in the end."

"It seems that way," Shelby mused. "You and dad are happy. Dawn has Jensen, I have Danilo."

"Why don't we go home?" Idina suggested. "Then we can relax a little bit before we go out with our men."

"That sounds like a great idea," Shelby smiled which in turn caused Idina to smile.

They stood up and walked out of the room. Getting back to the front of the building, Idina quickly paid for the ultrasound. They then walked out to Idina's Mustang. On their way home, they sang their hearts out to various Broadway musicals. Little did they know, when they got home there would be a surprise waiting for the both of them.


End file.
